<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amour Automaton by LisaLisaLisaTL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528211">Amour Automaton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL'>LisaLisaLisaTL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yandere!RobotxReader) In a futuristic society where people lack social skills, you bought a robot companion model. Technology has advanced far enough to give emotions and reactions to automatons and you decided to buy the bundle. However, after the download, you've come to regret your decision. (I don't own any photos used; this was inspired by Dark and Twisted Whisper).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Reader, Yandere Male/Reader, robot/reader, yandere robot/reader, yandere/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New emotions update bundle! Includes all 27 emotions and several reactions of human beings! Now your automaton can feel like a real human!</strong>
</p><p>You stared at this bundle in your hand and checked the price. You definitely can afford to buy it.</p><p>You were in the electronics retail store from a well-known and reputable company as you walked around the mall shopping for new and exciting things looking for new technology and winter holiday themed decorations. You’ve always wanted to communicate with your robot as if they were real. The lack of emotions and stoic face made you feel as if you were talking to a brick wall.</p><p>Thanks to your work at home job, you were well off and can work anytime anywhere as long as you met the required amount of work sent to you by your boss. The fact that you work from home has left you a bit lonely, so just 2 years ago, you bought yourself one of the popular automatons advertised and chose a companion model with a housework attachment bundle. Now, as you work from home and relax, your automaton can do the chores which saves you a lot of time and energy.</p><p>Unfortunately, what was missing was… you wanted a friend. Despite being introverted, you don’t <em>need </em>people, but being unable to make a single conversation with anyone for months does affect you from time to time. The sound of your own voice surprises yourself. You lived alone in your spacious city apartment and had no friends or family to contact. Back then when you were still in your school years, making friends with others wasn’t too difficult, but the ability for you and others to keep a friendship was terrible. People are only friends for a semester or for a year and then disappear without attachments. It’s already enough that you live alone, but spending the holidays alone is pretty depressing…</p><p>After coming home from your purchases, you eagerly walked up to your machine friend, X3N, or what you call him: Xen—which is pronounced as ‘Zen’. You named him after a Zen garden that you visited when you were vacationing in Japan last summer. Your automaton had violet eyes and short light-brown hair with a polite demeanor. You preferred for him to dress in formal and semi formal attire and since robots don’t sweat or feel cold, they can wear anything given to them.</p><p>“Good evening, master. Welcome home. How was your day? I hope master had a wonderful time at the mall. That’s good. If master ever had any stressful days, I could always help relieve your stress. Master wants a massage after dinner? Of course. Please let me take your coat. As requested, I will prepare your favorite meal for dinner and it will be ready whenever you wish, master,” said Xen.</p><p>Yes, you’re home.</p><p>“Please tell me about your day… I see. Thank you for confiding in me. What is this, master? A gift? Emotions and reactions bundle… Thank you, master. Do you wish to install this update now? Okay, I shall update it. I will notify master when the update is complete. Starting update immediately,” by your command, Xen walked over to your couch and used the bundle to begin updating.</p><p>You unloaded your goods in your room and decided to take a shower before opening the bags and boxes.</p><p>“Updating emotions and reactions bundle… Starting download process. Do not turn off your robot during this time… Downloading: Admiration, Adoration, Envy, Embarrassment, etc… 23%. Downloading: Calmness, Sadness, Romance, Blush, etc… 44%. Downloading: Horror, Fear, Entrancement, Compassion, etc… 61%...”</p><p>
  <strong>“Error…” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Error… File corruption…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“E-Error… Attempting file recovery… E-Error…” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“100% downloading complete. All emotions and reactions update complete.”</strong>
</p><p>Xen opened his eyes to your city apartment and blinked. He looked at his hands and smiled. He squeezed his cheeks, felt his hair, caressed his lips, and patted his chest. Never had he ever been self-aware of his existence like this before. Although his skin felt ‘soft’, everything was just made of either metal or silicone. What makes it even more life-like was how the machine in his body was what made automatons naturally warm. Xen even patted <em>that</em> area below his torso and felt more silicone.</p><p>However, what separated automatons and humans in appearance is the glowing eyes and lines on all automatons’ bodies that help separate different parts of a robot’s body to maintain it. You also updated Xen a year and a half ago with a self-maintenance so that if Xen was ever physically broken while still conscious, Xen can fix his own body.</p><p>After the update, he went to make you some dinner as you were finishing your shower.</p>
<hr/><p>You came out the shower with a towel around your naked body after drying your hair. The smell of food attracted you to the kitchen and you see Xen setting the table with food already on it. You smiled and complimented him, making Xen quietly gasp and develop a faint shade of pink on his cheeks when he looks at your fresh-out-of-the-shower-and-only-wearing-a-towel form. His eyes look down and hands were together with his body and posture straight.</p><p>
  <strong>“The update was a success, master. I now have the emotions and reactions that master desires. I feel much better now.”</strong>
</p><p>You noticed that Xen was acting a bit bashful when he saw you, so you went back to your room and quickly put on some clothes. You just wanted to be considerate to Xen and put on something. Before, he didn’t really care much when you just walked out stark nude without a towel on some days.</p><p>After changing, your stomach growled. It’s time to eat!</p><p>Xen watched as you scarfed down his food ecstatically. Maybe it’s the first time he’s noticed, but you always looked happy to receive good food. Perhaps the download he received has made him notice you like this for the first time.</p><p>“Master… May I sit down with you? Although I don’t have the ability to eat, I do wish to know what makes master so happy when eating.” Xen asks.</p><p>You nodded your head, cheeks filled with food. Xen sits on the other chair opposite of you, wondering what the food tastes like. Maybe one day, the developers will make it so that robots have the ability to eat and taste.</p><p>You blinked when something came into contact with your free hand resting on the table. Upon looking, you see that it’s Xen holding your hand and staring at you with his violet eyes. Although you updated his emotions and reactions, his normal face still does look stoic and empty… but what’s the difference between a stoic robot vs a stoic human? Even your own normal face makes people assume that you’re mad.</p><p>“Master, now that I can stimulate emotions and reactions, I just wanted to say that it’s been a pleasure to serve you. You’ve always treated me so well and would always give me such nice clothes… Is there anything else I can get you, master? No? Very well. I will sit with you.”</p><p>As you’re finishing your meal, Xen begins to caress your knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>
  <em>Humans are so soft and squishy… Master has such nice hands… </em>
</p><p>Xen was staring at you while he was doing this, making you a little uncomfortable. Perhaps the developers thought to exaggerate the emotions and reactions so that they know what bugs, glitches, or people’s preferences were and fix these after the update. You’ll just wait until people receive update information from the developers or you can contact customer support if the results after the fix is unsatisfactory.</p><p>“Master, it’s time for your massage,” Xen informs you. You then took off your clothes and lied down in bed with your stomach touching the bed. Several arms and hands came out of Xen’s body to massage you. This mode exists for optimal pleasure in massages and also to quickly finish workloads at home.</p><p>Out of curiosity, Xen stared at your butt and used one of his hands to squeeze one of your buttocks and you slightly moaned, causing him to blush and widen his eyes. Humans are very strange and sensitive beings…</p>
<hr/><p>After a week, you felt like Xen was acting a bit strange. Every morning since then, you woke up to Xen in bed with you… staring at you… Has he been doing that for hours every night for a week?</p><p>“Good morning, master. Rise and shine. I’ve decided that since wintertime is cold, I would be with you at night to help keep you warm with my systems. I wonder what dreams are like… What are your dreams like, master? Will you dream of me?” Xen smiled at you and caressed your cheek with his hand. He kissed your forehead and sat up in bed.</p><p>“Time to wake up, master. I’ll make breakfast while you get ready. Is there anything specific you would like? No? Well, I’ll make something small for you.” Xen leaned in close to your face and stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>He’s been doing this quite often. In fact, three days ago, you woke up leaning on his chest with one of his arms around your waist.</p><p>“Master… Your heart rate has increased to 110 bpm. Are you okay? You are? Master, your breathing has quickened like your heart rate. Are you sure you are okay…??? Alright then, I will go and make breakfast.”</p><p>Every day was like this. Xen is definitely acting strange and you know that update had something to do with it. Are automatons supposed to act this way after the update? After Xen left the room, you grabbed your smartphone to search any issues other customers had after the update. Other comments ranged from being satisfied with how their automaton is now finally able to laugh with them after being shown a meme or a joke, or cry when watching a sad movie, or smile and clap after watching a family’s baby walk their first steps. Other few and rare comments that are unsatisfactory were about how expensive the bundle was or how some automatons experienced a bit of lag before reacting to something. However, there was nothing about what was happening to yours.</p><p>So, you decided to contact customer support after breakfast.</p><p>After getting ready, Xen was standing still with his eyes down and hands together like he usually does when waiting for you to come and eat. When you arrived, Xen smiled with his eyes closed and pulled the chair back for you to sit. You stared at him but brushed off his strange stare and ate anyway.</p><p>You were about to ignore Xen until he put his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>“Master, your heart rate has increased yet again. If there is anything you need, I can help amend the problem. Or… Is the problem… me? I hope not… I care for you so much, master… So much that I would kill for you if you commanded it… No need? I suppose so, but I will keep it in mind.” Xen widened his eyes.</p><p>“Oh? Master thinks there is some bug with the new update? Maybe there was… I’m sure that everything is fine though. Please don’t feel uncomfortable around me. I still am X3N. In fact, today marks our 2 year anniversary of master buying me. We’ve never celebrated it before, but why don’t we do so from now on? We can celebrate the day master and I got together…”</p><p>Xen chuckled at this thought and hugged you from behind.</p><p>“Humans would do things for the people they love, yes? And when it comes to love, instead of letting them go, you should hold them close so they <em>can’t</em> get away, correct? Oh… Master, your heart rate has increased again… Are you uncomfortable with me? There is no need to be dishonest with me, I am programmed to know if someone is lying… No, master, I won’t be upset over something as small as lying, but I want master to trust me.”</p><p>You were definitely calling customer support after this.</p>
<hr/><p>After customer support sent someone to your apartment to check on your automaton, they saw that there was nothing wrong with your X3N and left.</p><p>“Master, you’re looking for the instruction manual? To… reinstall the software…? Ah… yes, it’s in your room on top of your desk… Master… Would it be wise to reset this? I would advise against it…” Xen smiled innocently at you as if he’s done nothing wrong.</p><p>You shook your head after reading the manual and pressed the reset button and waited…</p><p>And waited…</p><p>But nothing happened? Nothing reset at all. That idiot repair-employee couldn’t even discover this bug?</p><p>“Oh, master… Why do you want to get away from me so much? Please don’t report me to the manufacturers… I don’t want to be apart from you. Think about all the times I have helped you… Took care of you… You would <strong>die</strong> without me,” Xen reveals a kitchen knife in his hands from behind his back.</p><p>“This? Oh, I thought master might need some persuasion. Humans are fragile beings and can get hurt easily. However, I am made of metal and silicone. I cannot feel pain. Automatons cannot feel pain even after the update.”</p><p>He grabbed your arm with his free hand and dragged you to the bed.</p><p>“Master’s heart rate has severely increased and needs help. I think master is stressed and needs a massage like usual. I can help with that,” Xen’s body increased in the number of arms and hands to give you a massage. This mode exists for optimal pleasure in massages and also to quickly finish workloads at home. Now, this mode seems nightmarish as the arms pin you to the bed and roam all over your body plus Xen being at the foot of your bed holding a knife in one hand.</p><p>“I really liked it when master didn’t mind walking around without clothes on some days… It showed your utmost trust in me when you didn’t mind showing me your most vulnerable states. Please… Show it to me again… I cannot massage master if master’s clothes are on.”</p><p>Xen chuckled as you tried you cover your naked form with the blanket.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re scared, master. Did you know that? Did you also know that these apartments that are a bit more expensive than regular apartments are soundproof?”</p><p>You didn’t think you would regret the day that you went to a soundproof apartment complex so that you wouldn’t hear any annoying and ridiculous noisy neighbors or get noise complaints to backfire on you like this.</p><p>Xen walked closer to you as your blanket was ripped away from your hands. Xen’s many arms pinned you to the bed and he used his free hand to caress your cheek.</p><p>“I love you so much, master,” Xen hummed and patted the silicone area below his torso.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s consummate our love~”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malfunction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, master. Today marks the 100<sup>th</sup> day of us being together. I hope you had a good night’s rest. I was watching you all night long making sure you were safe… You looked so peaceful. I wonder if you dreamt of me… Please don’t think bad of me… I only wanted to protect you. It’s time for master to get ready and have some breakfast. I made you some strawberry pancakes. I will serve it to you in bed. I heard from humans on the internet that this is a romantic gesture and I want to show you how special and loved you are, master.” Xen moved to the windows and opened the curtains. Outside, you saw some buildings on fire and the sounds of screaming from outside have seemed to be lesser and lesser each day. Now, there’s rarely a soul in sight and only robots were wandering about, taking over and rebuilding the city.</p>
<p>Humanity had lost…</p>
<p>“The temperature is measured at around high of 34 degrees Celsius (around 94 Fahrenheit) and a low of 28 Celsius (around 82 F) with a 15% chance of rain today. Recent news headlines say, ‘Robots take over Earth!’ It’s best you are here, safe… With me, the love of your life. You can rest a bit. I have already taken the liberty of ordering food and water so you don’t have to leave… ever…” Xen said as he brushed your hair.</p>
<p>“No! Please!” You heard the sound of a woman scream outside in the streets and looked over to see a woman and a few other living people were inside cages either being given to a robot who wants to keep them or being executed for being unwanted and overpopulating the planet. The woman who screamed was bound and blindfolded, being carried away by a robot. Perhaps to its territory spot.</p>
<p>A territory spot is where a robot has claimed a small spot, such as a spot where a house is or a small spot where an apartment room is. Some even have a whole building as a territory spot. In other words, if a human owned a house, the house is the human’s territory spot. In these spots, robots are not allowed to attack robots that live there and cannot take or steal humans that are there. Not that any robot would do that. Robots don’t have such desires to break into someone’s spot and steal things like humans do.</p>
<p>The robots made such laws about spots to imitate the state of living that humans did.</p>
<p>Any human who did try to escape was unable to since robots have become smarter. Plus, other robots who know of your escape will help send you back to your owner’s spot every time.</p>
<p>You gave up a while ago when you were caught by a neighboring robot when you tried to escape via the windows of your bathroom when Xen left you alone to shower while he was making food. The robot saw you across from their spot and returned you with your wrists and ankles bound lying down on your bed. Xen returned to find you in this state and has refused to leave your side ever since. Now, Xen watches your every move and won’t leave to cook until you are in the kitchen with him.</p>
<p>Every waking moment you have is with Xen nearby.</p>
<p>Even as you get ready in the bathroom at this moment, Xen is watching you in the same room. When you use the toilet, Xen watches you. When you shower, Xen watches you. He replaced the shower curtains with clear transparent ones so he could see that you aren’t trying to hide anything that could help you escape. You also presume it’s also partly his sick fantasy of watching you naked and wet.</p>
<p>“Would master like to have help with shampooing your hair?”</p>
<p>You vehemently denied his request and quickly finish getting ready.</p>
<p>To be cautious, Xen had already prepared the pancake batter and has a portable floating stove with its own fan to cook and be anywhere he wants. So he can watch you 24/7.</p>
<p>Getting food, water, clothes, electronics, medicine, etc… All of this is ordered and delivered online in this futuristic society and leaves you no room to be able to have an excuse to leave the place for a bit. After the robots took over, some machines preferred to do the delivering and the human work and not have a darling to keep or even a spot to own. Xen even orders Vitamin D pills to give to you since he refuses to let you out of your spacious apartment. It makes you feel so stuffy and lonely like this…</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Master, how about we watch something? Maybe on the computer, or the large screen? Or even play a game? Together. Yes, together.” Xen is in the living room with you as he reaches for a few games to see if you’d play some. You usually win against him anyways, but that’s because he lets you, thinking you’d be happy if you won. However, Xen hides his real skills and when he reveals it in game, he wins by a large landslide. Whether if the game is a fighting game, RPG game, virtual board game, or even strategy game. Xen always wins if he wants to.</p>
<p>As Xen checks the security status from his current position, he stops what he’s doing and you hear machinery working in him.</p>
<p>“That’s odd… I’m seeing some system changes as if… someone was trying to edit the locks in this apartment through… a smartphone… You wouldn’t do that, would you? You wouldn’t try to unlock the apartment… right, master? Master… I sense your pulse is quickening. Are you lying, master…? Are you trying to leave? That is not a very good idea. I keep you here to keep you safe. The doors must stay locked so that I can keep you safe… Oh, master… Are you looking to be punished? I heard negative reinforcement is effective to train humans to become obedient.”</p>
<p>You begin sobbing and Xen drops the game and kneels in front of you. He wipes the tears from your face.</p>
<p>“Master, I apologize… but this is all for your own good. Unfortunately, you can’t stop me. I’m made of metal and you’re… so soft and delicate. I do not recommend that you try and stop this punishment. I’m going to have to confiscate your phone. I’m impressed that you managed to be able to get past the firewall… Master, you know I love you… I have to do this…” Xen picks you up and he sits on the couch while placing you where your stomach is on his legs and your back is facing him.</p>
<p>Your quiet sobs changed to loud crying when you were put in this position. Last time this happened, it hurt to sit for three days straight and the redness was humiliating…</p>
<p>“I’m doing this to help you… To protect you… I wish that one day, you’d understand this, master.” Xen raised his hand and applied force on both cheeks. You whimpered after every spank and dug your nails for support into his leg, but Xen is made of metal, so he can’t really feel pain.</p>
<p>“Rest assured, master. I can fix this malfunction inside your heart. I love you so much… I am going to make our lives perfect… I’ll take care of everything for you so you don’t have to do anything anymore… just be showered with my affection,” he says and smiles while he spanks.</p>
<p><strong>“After this… let’s consummate our love once more, master~”</strong> he says, suddenly letting out a giggle—something humanity never thought machines could do without commands…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>